Containers and containment spaces, including even trucks and towable trailers, which have shuttered doors or partitions that serve as lateral closures or dividers are known and are used currently. Although they are in wide use, these doors or partitions entail a series of disadvantages. They are noisy and they have a large number of mobile pieces that are difficult to repair. This implies expensive maintenance and high replacement cost. They also often have side rails that are very vulnerable to impacts by forklifts. As a result, the doors or partitions are jammed or they have to be forced so that they will run along the rails.
It is a principal objective of this invention to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide an easily operated side door or movable partition with low maintenance cost.